Kankri's Ipod- a cronkri fic
by mitunaonmindhoney
Summary: Kankri absolutely loves music, but only he listens to his Ipod, Never anyone else. This has gotten Cronus quite curious...((human AU; may continues if asked :3))
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic and I love the situation in this *grins evilly* anyway, if you don't listen to blood on the dance floor, do it! it will be better to get the story! most preferably "hello kitty" is the song mention here.**

* * *

It was just another typical day for you. You had just gotten out of high school (At which you had the chance to lecture everyone the importance of tagging triggers and checking privileges). Now you were walking home with your friend Cronus. He was very triggering so you would usually drown him out with your ipod that your brother, Karkat, had given you. You really liked one band, Blood on the Dance Floor. Their music was very triggering, singing about sex and drugs, but you liked it. Though NO ONE would ever kno-OW.

"Kanny!" Cronus had your ear plugs in his hand. You grabbed them back and stuck one in your ear so you could be nice and listen to him and your music.'What is that your listenin' to anyway?" You sigh.

"My favorite band"

"Can I listen, chief?" He replied with a smirk.

"Sorry, but I really don't think you'll like it" You saw him go to grab for it and you continued walking, letting him miss your ipod.

"Hey wait up!" He catches up and puts a hand on your shoulder, "Chief, I found this cool little place down town. Wanna go?" You think about the offer... you really had nothing better to do.

"Okay"

You both make your way across town to a little café. You wonder why Cronus would bring you here. It doesn't seem like his kind of place, but it was quiet. This made you immediately like the little café. Cronus leads you to a small booth and a waitress comes out to takes your order. Cronus orders both of you coffee and the waitress leaves. ''How did you find this place cronus?" He shrugs and mentions something about how he had saw this place open earlier this week. You listen to him talk for awhile and excuse yourself to the bathroom. When you come back you see the coffee had been set on the table and Cronus...What_ is he doing?_. You see him hunched over focusing on something and he has a smile on his face. You sit back down at the table, wondering what it could be. The table was obscuring your view to whatever held his interest.

"What is that?" He looks up with a devious grin on his face.

"Oh nothing kanny, but your such _a fucking cutie pie"_ You are confused at this and are ready to lecture him on his language when you realize- Those are the lyrics to your songs.

"Give me back my Ipod cronus" He looks at you, so amused.

"Fine. Im surprised you like that kind of music Kankri. Isn't it triggering?" He smirks.

You sigh "Yes, but I just like the music"

He starts laughing "But Kanny those songs are even worse than what you lecture me on, and that's pretty bad"

You put one ear plug back in and play the song Cronus was listening to- Of course it was the most inappropriate.

"Well Cronus you had it on the most triggering one. They're not all that bad as you think."

"Well then let me hear them"

"Fine" You, not willing to give up your music, go and sit besides him and offer him the other ear plug. The music is pretty relaxing to you so you kind of smile while listening. You see Cronus start to listen to the song and you see him focus on the song and then look at you, clearly not getting the connection. You sigh and not realizing it, your eyes begin to close.

* * *

**Cronus pov**

Holy shit you cant believe Kankri LISTENS to this stuff. To you it was actually pretty fucking adorable, and gave you ideas~

You are alittle shocked when you find Kankri sitting next to you, sharing the headphones but you don't question it. Damn, these songs are REALLY suggestive. No not even suggestive, they pretty much describe a sex tape at the least. You are actually starting to get into it though. Its not your favorite though but-

You feel something on your shoulder and look to see Kankri is leaning on you, asleep. How is this relaxing to him?! Oh well. He's fucking cute like this so you let him sleep. Out of the corner of your eye you can see the waitress wink at you, thinking your with Kanny.

**would y9u like m9re chapters? :3**

**Please review! this was my first fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! :3 yay! I will be trying my best to make the chapters at least 1000 words each!**

* * *

**Cronus POV**

You smile as Kankri sleeps, leaning against you. _H__e looks so adorable_. Kankri had a faint smile on his face and you were content watching him until you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turn to see the waitress smiling at you.

"I'm sorry but we're closing soon and i'm going to have to ask that you two leave" She smiles sweetly at you as she says this. You nod.

"Sure. Just let me wake him" You gesture to indicate Kankri.

"Okay!" She says happily, then adds, "You two are such a cute couple" You really wish that were true. You hesitate before answering her.

"Um...We're not together..." You say awkwardly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I just assumed..." She frowns.

"Its fine" The waitress walks away and you turn your attention back to Kankri. You really didn't want to wake him. _Oh_ _well. _You nudge him and he slowly blinks his eyes open. He yawns and looks around as if trying to remember where he was. This makes you smile. "Glad to see our awake Kanny" He turns to you and immediately starts going off on how he didn't mean to fall asleep on you.

"I am truly sorry, Cronus, for I did not intend to fall asleep or invade your personal space. I sincerely hope I did not trigger you in any way and I will make sure to mind your space better."

"Kan, its fine. You know that I don't get triggered by things."

"But-"

"Listen, its fine. Anyways, this place is closing soon and I think we should leave unless we wanna get stuck here for the night"

"Oh. Okay" You both stand and leave the café. As you both start walking, you can't help but think about how adorable Kankri was as slept. You wish you could always see him that peaceful, instead of the blank expression he usually wears.

Soon you both get closer to your houses. You always thought it was funny how you lived right across from Kankri. You are jolted from your thoughts as you hear Kankri's cell phone ring.

* * *

**Kankri POV**

You were occasionally glancing at Cronus, wondering what he was thinking about, when your phone starts ringing. You sigh and stop waking to check the caller ID. You see that its Karkat.

"Hello Karkat"

"Hey fuckass"

"Now, Karkat that is very offensive langua-"

"Shut it Kankri. I didn't call to listen to you lecture. I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking a stupid ass trip with Gamzee to some weird ass surprise place he found. Hey!-"

"Don't worry motherfucker!" You hear Gamzee on the line, "Its gonna be motherfucking miraculous!" You hear a shifting sound and Karkat is back.

"Anyways, I'll be back in a week. Bye Kankri"

"Bye Karkat." You hang up and look to see Cronus looking at you questioningly. "It was my brother Karkat. He informed me that he will be gone for a week" Cronus frowns.

"Wait so your gonna be all alone for a week?"

"Well yes. Though its not a big deal. I have been left alone quite a few times before."

"But Chief, doesn't it kinda get to ya sometimes?"

You sigh. You actually hated being left alone. Not having someone with you made you feel nonexistent. "Sometimes", You reply. This makes Cronus smile.

"Well, maybe I could stay over to keep ya company?"

"Its fine, Cronus. You really do not need to do that if you don't want to."

"C'mon Kan, besides, I don't have anything to do anyways"

You contemplate his offer. You would really like to not be alone. And having Cronus there would give you someone to talk to... "Alright"

"Cool, just let me grab some stuff from my house" He starts walking to his house and you go to yours. You walk inside and settle down on your couch. You really feel tired, even after accidently falling asleep in the café. You turn on the tv to keep you occupied. Its helps slightly, but you struggle to keep your eyes open. The only reason you don't fall asleep is because you hear Cronus knock on your door. You get up and yawn as you make your way to the door. You open it and see Cronus with a back pack filled with what you assume to be clothes. You move aside so he can come in.

"Hey, Kan, can I set this somewhere?" He gestures to the back pack. You nod.

"Sure. Follow me" You start walking and go upstairs as Cronus follows and you open the door to your room. "You can set your stuff in here"

"Alright, thanks" He walks in and sets his belongings in the corner. He then starts looking around "Is this your room?"

"Yes" You see as he goes and looks at the papers on your desk.

He smirks. "I thought so, no one would have all of these lectures"

You walk over and set them back down on your desk. "These are very important, Cronus"

"Sure they are" He chuckles and you roll your eyes. "So what do ya wanna do?"

"Hm... Would you like to watch a movie?" You actually had a surprising amount of movies, enough to rival Karkats movie collection. They were all romcoms, thanks to Karkat getting you addicted to them.

"Sure"

"Alright. Do you want to pick one?"

"Okay" He walks over to the book case that held all of the movies. He grabs one and you both start towards the living room. You take the disk and put it into the dvd player and you see the title flash across the screen: "_The Vow" _You settle on the couch next to Cronus and try to focus on the movie, which you had seen countless times. You pretty much knew every line of it, and you couldn't stay focused on it. You have to fight to stay awake. _Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a minute..._

_"_Kankri?" You open your eyes.

"Hm?"

"You tired or somethin'?"

You, not one to admit to being tired deny that. "No"

He smiles "You're lyin', Kanny"

"I am not-" You yawn.

"Sure. Kankri, if your tired just sleep. It ain't healthy to not sleep"

"Fine, Cronus." You move so that you are curled up on your side of the couch which is to say that you had little space. You are about to close your eyes when you hear 'Nope' and you feel Cronus move you so that your head is resting in his lap and you aren't curled up anymore. You blush slightly and would have said something if you weren't already falling asleep. It especially didn't help that Cronus was stroking your hair, making you fall asleep faster.

* * *

**Cronus POV**

About half-way through the movie you notice Kankri struggling to stay awake. You know that Kankri is fucking tired, he just wont admit it. He yawns and you know he wants to sleep badly. "Kankri, if your tired, just sleep. It ain't healthy to not sleep"

"Fine, Cronus" You watch him as he curls up on the couch. He looks even smaller curled up, and you can't imagine him being comfortable. you sigh. You also wish that he wouldn't be afraid of getting close to people. You decide to help him.

"Nope" You say, disagreeing with his position and move Kankri so his head is laying in your lap. You notice that he blushed slightly and looks like he was about to lecture you or something, but he just closes his eyes. He just looks so cute, and so you start stroking his hair, only paying a small amount to the movie still playing. You continue for a few minutes, then stop when you hear a strange noise. You look around and notice its coming Kankri. _Holy shit, is he purring?! _This was officially the cutest thing you had ever seen or heard. You sigh. You really love Kankri and are glad that you could spend times like this with him. You stare at him for awhile, contemplating what to do. Without thinking, you kiss him...just at the same time he opens his eyes.


End file.
